Spectators
by Cookie-chi
Summary: They were always spectators, never getting a chance to steal the limelight...but maybe that was a good thing. Warning: Crack pairing with WAFF and FLUFF [HinataxTenten] [Yuri] [Shoujo ai]


**Spectators (HinaTen)**

_**A/N: Warning: Extreme fluff, and totally weird paring, and yuri. Don't like? Read anyway, I sincerely hope you'll change your mind about this paring if you don't like it xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto…but I don't…however, I do own a nice pair of socks D**_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

**TENTEN'S POV**

We were always spectators, you and I. Always watching from the sidelines, our eyes tracing all the outlines of their limelight as we tumbled into the background, and became those insignificant props at the back of the stage. We watched with eager eyes, with sad eyes and with happy eyes. We watched our teammates win and lose, but we never really watched each other…not until now.

OOO

I hadn't stumbled into your lodgings accidentally that day, but I hadn't been meaning to bump into you either. My reasons had been simple, I always liked to keep things that way, no dark secrets or petty dwelling were within me; I only wanted to be the best Kunoichi I could be, and that's why I was there. Simply looking for a partner to spar with, the one who could seal countless tenketsu and weave flawless kaitens with the heel of his foot. I never found him though, only you, a portrait of sadness mustering in those blank canvases that were your eyes.

This had been the first place I looked, knowing too well that the Green Beast would have been too busy trying to steal a young girl's heart away from the Uzumaki boy, I knew he'd be too busy so I looked for Neji instead. But I found you, and when your eyes met mine I realised you also knew where Lee was, and Where Naruto was…and that's why your eyes were blue that day.

I always watched my team mates with pride when they launched out onto the battlefield. I was always the spectator, I didn't really mind at the time; it gave me something to aim towards. But you weren't like me; there was no pride stricken grin on your face. I noticed it in the Chuunin exams, in a nameless instinct my eyes flickered over towards yours, and as your team mate; Inuzuka Kiba fought, I also saw _you_ fight, a battle between head and heart.

I didn't have to know you that well to notice that your eyes solely focused on none other than Naruto in that match, and it was then…I found myself becoming more engaged in your battle, rather than theirs. I wondered who you would pick, or _if_ you would pick… But that was the only time I really noticed you back then, because just like me…you were only a spectator, who never got a chance to steal the limelight.

That was, until that moment when we crossed paths in your hallway. They were empty enough to let your meek gasp of surprise echo off their surface, it was only you and me, there was no-one else to focus on and thus, I gave you my undivided attention, wondering how someone like you could ever react to the brightness of this spotlight.

It made you nervous, I could tell. I barely knew you, and you barely knew me. But in the back of my mind, I knew you intrigued me. Why did you possess no confidence when you were beautiful? Why did you avoid conflict when you were a skilled kunoichi? Did no-one ever tell you that you were strong? That you were beautiful?

I could see you on the verge of tears; I couldn't just leave you in that state. That's why I proceeded closer to you, and let you lead me to your humble dwellings. You needed someone to talk to; training could wait another day. Curiosity, _my_ curiosity in you however, could not wait any longer.

You lead me up the stairs, and I followed obediently, walking in your shadow, and yet again being a spectator, but this time I knew you deserved that position at centre stage. My shadow wasn't like the cold ones you were used to, the ones that haunted these walls, I was simply there to comfort you; you knew that though didn't you?

This silence wasn't awkward, but when we reached your room the sound that broke it was. Your modest sobs, you could never cry hysterically, a true Hyuuga lady would never act in such ways, no matter how much they wanted to…

I had never been good at dealing with emotions. The only thing I could give you was my embrace as we sat at the edge of your bed, I let your tears stain my attire, but I didn't mind…at the time I didn't know why I didn't mind, I didn't know why I felt an ache in my chest when you sobbed like that. But what I did know…I knew I couldn't let go, not yet, not until you were smiling again.

That's when I realised I had always liked your smile, it had been something I had subconsciously picked up on, they way little dimples formed at the sides of your lips when you giggled. I can't say I heard it too often, but when I did…it was music to my ears.

The sobbing stopped, but I didn't draw my hands away from you, they were wrapped around your waist; your fragile form as you leaned against my side, sniffing a little, but by now your eyes had run dry. At the time it didn't feel uncomfortable, I was only trying to cheer you up, nothing more, nor nothing less. I didn't feel uncomfortable until you mused to yourself out loud.

"I'm scared." You whispered, barely audible, but I picked it up all the same, whether you wanted me to or not.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but ask, I had always been curious about you, you always hid yourself away, but I wanted to know more about you.

"H-he's happy w-wi..with..S-Sakura-s san…" I knew who you were talking about, who wouldn't? We all knew of your crush, no matter how much you tried to hide it, the only one who didn't find out, had been Naruto himself…

"W-Will I ever…ever find someone…to be happy with?"

I don't think I was the right person to ask. You should've spoken to Neji, he was always ranting on about fate, but I didn't voice that opinion out loud, it was merely a little light-hearted comment for myself, to lighten up the tension I suddenly felt in this room.

"W…Will anyone ever…Be happy with me?"

"Hinata…" I trailed off, unsure of how to respond to you, to heal the wound in your heart. I couldn't quite believe how upset I felt to hear those words from you…was this really how you saw yourself? Never good enough for anyone?

It was then; I knew I'd be willing to do almost anything to change that. I just didn't know why. Not yet.

"You've got a lot going for you, you've changed a lot ya'know…"

Your eyes looked up to mine, those white slender fingers gripping the material of my top, in desperation and anxiety it seemed…no-one had ever complimented you had they? Did you want me to compliment you? Would that make you happy? I wouldn't lie you know, I'm not the type…

"You've grown strong, Remember in the chuunin exams? If anyone knows Neji's strength its me, and you may think you lost horribly…but when I look back at it, to endure his strength for so long…that's really something." I smiled warmly at you, it wasn't a fake smile, but it wasn't whole-hearted either. But when you smiled back at me, it grew into a wholehearted smile, when I saw those little dimples and that happy glow of your skin; that made me very happy.

"Thankyou…But.."

"But?"

"That wo-wont…make Na-Naruto-kun li- like me…"

"A crush is just a crush, you're still young…It'll fade…"

You were looked a little more disappointed than surprised now, perhaps I shouldn't have said that, shouldn't have gone and broken any hopes you had left. But like I said; I'm not the type to lie.

I figured it was my cue to the leave then. I know it wasn't the answer you wanted, it wasn't the comfort you were looking for, but would you rather I offered you lies?

With Naruto and Sakura it was not just a crush, it was an infatuation, I could see it in the way the walked with each other, the way they spoke with each other, they way the looked each other in the eyes before they'd kiss. That's far more than a crush, and I could only hope that you would find something like that one day…

I didn't expect you to find it so quickly though…

I didn't expect _myself_ to find it so quickly either…

OOO

Years have passed, everyone's changed; but I still catch glimpses of Naruto and Sakura holding hands, letting their lips press together in chaste movements.

I still stand at the sidelines, I'm still a spectator, but I still don't mind either, at the moment my mind is more occupied with other things. And those little things make me much happier than the spotlight ever could.

I've caught another glimpse of your smile as you also watch our friends sparring together; this one is true and void of any hate as you speak to Naruto and Sakura. Your eyes move to meet mine and I reply with a smile of knowing, knowing I had been right all along. I knew you would move on; find solace in the arms of another.

In _my_ arms.

We'll still stand as spectators, but the battles begin to dull, its nothing we haven't seen before. But I've never lost interest in your little smiles and giggles, and as years roll on we exchange more and more glances, and with each one I'll give you an impish grin, and you'll return it with a flush of colour on your usually pale cheeks.

We'll say our goodbyes; and go our separate ways. But we know we'll meet up on the journey home, we'll be at the sidelines or as the background so no-one will find us, I know its that way you prefer things, and I like them this way too.

Your lips press against mine, and my hearts flutters in my chest. I'll embrace you softly and you'll sigh into my arms and into my kiss, its something I'm used to, but I'll never grow tired of it.

At first it was mere comfort, even _sympathy_ you sought out in my arms, my kisses and my fervent touches, but now I know it's moulded into something a little more than that. I'm not a replacement for him anymore, I'm simply yours, and you're simply mine. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Everyone's been telling you how confident you've become over the years. Is it because you know you're strong? Is it because you know you're beautiful? You should do, I tell you so everyday.

And so before I leave for yet another gruelling mission today, I'll bestow a feint kiss upon your temple and watch your wholesome face as you sleep, not yet woken by the rising sun, you always looks so peaceful when you sleep. There's no spotlight shining in your eyes to blind you there, its funny how we can see so much more when we're standing in the background, we see so much more than the main acts, we pick up the little things they'd only cast aside.

So I'll tell you something true…

"I'm glad to only be a spectator, or else I never would've found you."

_**OOOOOENDOOOOO**_

_**A/N: Wow…Now THAT was corny…**_

_**R&R Please, tell me what you think. Is the couple too weird for your liking? Have I converted you (chortlechortleguffawguffaw)? Too much sap? Review and let me know xD**_


End file.
